Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving device which is rapidly restored when a signal containing an error is received.
Related Background Art
Conventionally, a receiving circuit is proposed which prevents a reception error and the like in a case where a signal transmitted from a transmitting device is received (for example, see Patent Document 1). In such a signal transmission, for example, a modulation is performed in consideration of a run length or a DC balance, and then the signal is transmitted from the transmitting device. Then, after the signal is received in a receiving device, and data is demodulated. In such a communication method, it is known that noise resistance is strong.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-219813 A